degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
J.T.-Mia Relationship
The relationship between''' J.T. Yorke and Mia Jones' is known as '''JTia' (J.T./M'ia'). It began in the sixth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview J.T. and Mia began dating in the episode Eyes Without a Face (1) and broke up in Rock This Town when J.T. was stabbed and killed by Lakehurst student, Drake Lempkey. Season 6 In Eyes Without a Face (1), trying to move on from Liberty, J.T. finds himself attracted to the new girl, Mia. He's excited to get his job as a kids' TV host back, and invites her and her two-year-old daughter, Isabella, to the taping. He is initially turned off by the fact that she has a child, but they start dating in this episode. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), J.T. and Mia couldn't be happier as Degrassi's newest couple. Everyone's happy for them, except, of course, Liberty. She decides Mia's got to know the truth about J.T.'s past-the suicide attempt, child, and all. Mia is mad at J.T. for keeping these things from her, but when he apologizes, she forgives him. In Rock This Town, Mia is out of town the day Liberty has her birthday party. At the party, J.T. decides that he is in love with Liberty, not Mia. On his way to tell her, he is stabbed and dies because of a punctured aorta. Mentions In The Bitterest Pill, Mia, Toby, and Liberty go to J.T.'s locker and then Mia starts to grab everything and puts them in her bag. Liberty and Toby ask Mia why she was grabbing everything. Mia then tells Liberty that she doesn't care about J.T., that she didn't even shed a tear at his funeral, and she told her what J.T. called her behind her back. Liberty walks away mad. Then Toby grabs everything from Mia's bag and places it back into the locker. At the memorial, Mia asks Toby to play the video she wanted to play but then Toby tells Mia that J.T loved Liberty and was going to tell her when he got stabbed. Liberty overhears and allows Mia to play the video. At J.T's memorial, Liberty finally breaks down and cries. At the end of the episode Mia, Liberty, and Toby clean out J.T.'s locker together. Trivia *Mia's daughter Isabella would watch J.T.'s show P.J. J.T. *They never kissed on-screen. *Mia is the third girl whom J.T. has dated that has been pregnant. The other two were Manny and Liberty. *Mia is good friends with J.T.'s ex-girlfriend Manny. *J.T. was going to break up with Mia for Liberty, but died before he had the chance to do it. *Mia had a conflict with J.T.'s ex-girlfriend Liberty Van Zandt. *Neither character was seen graduating: J.T. was killed and Mia moved away. *Mia later dated J.T.'s best friend Danny Van Zandt. *They both share the same line: ("It's your party, you can cry if you want to.") J.T. said it to Liberty and Mia said it to Peter Stone. *Both had children, though it was with other people. *Mia attended J.T.'s funeral in The Bitterest Pill. Rival Relationships *J.T.-Liberty Relationship *Mia-Nic Relationship Timeline *Start Up: Eyes Without a Face (1) (605) *Broke Up: Rock This Town (611) **Reason: Drake Lempkey stabbed J.T. in the back and he died of a punctured aorta. However, J.T. was going to break up with Mia for Liberty anyway. Gallery jt-mia.jpg Tumblr l4tgy7mL5R1qc8lhko1 400.jpg 04 (3).jpg tumblr_m3x7kdFKdc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3x7l1gn9r1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3x7ptfj6g1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3x7qaAwe11qc1tpr.jpg jtia.jpg tumblr_m57vsiWLMv1qc1tpr.jpg jiadd.jpg jtma.jpg tumblr_m3x7ogOU5R1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l23vP7NW1qc1tpr.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 10.32.15.png 3463.PNG T8.PNG Yit.PNG JTMia.PNG JTMia1.PNG Mia.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions